Balamb Garden's Safety Unit
by shuichi-kun
Summary: Chapter 2 up:: Thing's starting to stirr up in Balamb Garden and it's up to Balamb Garden's Safety Unit to make things right. With Lea as the Unit's Leader, will Balamb Garden ever be safe?
1. Monsters on the loose!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or anything. just my character.

This is my first FF8 fanfic. flames are accepted. you can burn me if you want to.

**Chapter 1**

**[The Broken Gate]**

_I can't believe this. I... actually passed the test... I'm now... an official SeeD member. In Balamb Garden. My dream came true._

Rinoa: [concentrating hard] You will be my servant... be my servant... be my servant... Did it work?

Squall: _(This is getting annoying... I have a lot of work to do... Maybe if just say yes she would go away... say yes, say yes..)._

Rinoa: Hey, did it work?

Squall: No _(SH***************T!!!!!!)_

Rinoa: Aww... oh well, see you later!

Lea just stood there watching the girl walk out of the office.

Lea: Sir! I'm here for today's report.

Squall: [signing papers] Alright, go on...

Lea: The infirmary needs more supply, the Quad is still having some technical malfunctions with the stage, the requests for books for the library is getting restless and there has been some reports about monsters getting loose because of the training gate that was broken by SeeD member Zell Dincht and student Seifer Almasy.

Squall: (Sigh) Tell Xu to handle the infirmary, Quistis to handle the library and can you please handle the monsters? I'll check the Quad and the training gate later on. _(Why do these problems keep occurring? I can't handle all of this by myself. Why did they make me commander anyway? This work is irritating)_

Lea: [salutes] Sir, yes sir! And sir...

Squall looks up

Lea: You have to voice out your thoughts... if not, no one will know what you're thinking. Problems will always come and that's why they elected you to be the commander so that someone can solve them.

She turned away, smiling, and went to the lift to go and see Xu and Quistis.

Squall: _(She sounds just like Rinoa...)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Lea went to see Xu, she encountered a monster, T-Rexaur.

Lea: [Ties her long red hair with chopsticks] Hmph... Well, at least I can train myself...

She takes out her Masamune sword and battled the monster alone while some of the Balamb Garden students just watches from a distance.

Zell: Yo! Need help?!

Lea gave a finishing touch to her attacking collaboration with her Guardian Force, Shiva.

Lea: Sorry, too late. 

Zell: Whoa! You defeated that crappy dinosaur by yourself? Way cool!

Lea: Ugh... [holds her left arm tightly]

Zell: Your arm! Its bleeding! C'mon I'll take you to the infirmary right now.

Zell gave Lea a piggy-back ride to the infirmary that wasn't very far.

Dr. Kadowaki: Lea, you're lucky since this is all what's left of our medical supply. We need to stop the monsters from getting out loose, if not, more and more students will get hurt. Your a SeeD and look how badly you're hurt. What if the other students encountered the monsters?

Lea: I'm aware of that... Zell, see what you've done? We have to wait for Commander Squall to check the training gate, until then I have to eliminate all the monsters that got out.

Zell: I know... I'm sorry... But I didn't do it alone! Seifer was picking on me again! You don't expect me to just sit there!

Lea: [stands up] Hurting each other or breaking the training gate is not the answer! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Xu.

Zell: Ok, you know what... I'm coming with you. You're hurt, you can't keep on battling each and every monster.

Lea: Do whatever you want... By the way, Dr. Kadowaki, have you seen Xu or Quistis anywhere?

Dr. Kadowaki: Well, they were just here. Why don't you check the library? I heard that they might be researching about something.

Lea: Alright, thank you. [walks out of the room]

Zell: He.. Hey, wait up!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Quad=

Selphie: Oh man, not another monster!!

Nida: C'mon!

The other students backs up to give space for the two SeeD members to fight.

Selphie: Huh... huh... That's the 8th time in a row! These monsters are getting out of hand! The Garden Festival will never go on at this rate!

Nida: I'll report to Squall.

Squall: Don't need to. Lea reported everything to me.

Selphie: Squall!! We have to get these monsters back to the training center! My band members won't even come out because of those monsters!

Nida: And they have been wrecking the wires...

Squall: Ok, I'll call for back up. Nida, Selphie, you guys don't mind the monsters. I'll have a team here to control the monsters. Is that ok?

Selphie: aww... alright... but please! just get the gate fixed!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Library=

Raijin: They're all over the place, ya know?

Fuujin: IRRITATION.

Raijin: We can't battle them all day long, ya know?

Quistis: Yes, I've heard. We need support to control these monsters.

Lea: The support is already here. SeeD member Xu, rank A, Commander Squall has ordered you to claim more supply for the infirmary as there are a lot of students and SeeD members getting hurt because of the rampaging monsters.

Xu: [salutes] Alright, I'm on it. [walks out]

Lea: SeeD member Quistis, rank A, Commander Squall has ordered you to help the library committee to get the requested books. That is all.

Quistis: Just because I was an instructor doesn't mean I handle books all day... Damn...

Lea: Okay, let's check the training gate Zell... Zell? Where'd he go?

Fuujin: GIRL. THERE.

Raijin: He has his eyes on that girl for sometime now, ya know?

Lea watched Zell as he helps a pig-tailed librarian arrange some books on the shelf.

Suddenly, yet another monster came into the library, not one but three full-grown monsters.

Lea: Come to mama...

Fuujin: CAUTION

Lea, Zell, Fuujin, Raijin and Quistis went to confront the monsters.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Training Center=

Rinoa: Oh wow... the gate is really damaged... what did Zell and Seifer do?

Irvine: Can't believe they were this brutal...

Squall: This will take forever to get fixed. No wonder the monsters keeps getting loose.

Rinoa: Squall! I didn't see you there..

Squall: Whatever...

Lea, Zell and Seifer's posse comes in, breathing heavily...

Lea: Commander! This is getting out of hand!

Zell: yeah! The library is like totally a mess! three monsters came in at once!

Raijin: Yea, ya know? We need back up, ya know?

Squall just stared at Lea's bandaged arm...

Squall: _(I don't know what to do... it's not my fault it turned out this way... what should I do?)_

Rinoa: There you go again! Don't you ever pay attention?

Lea: Sir! As I have told you, you need to voice out your mind!

Rinoa: I thought that's my line...

Irvine: Anyways, we need to do something about this.

Fuujin: STUDENT. SAFETY.

Raijin: She's right ya know? Not all the students are capable of handling the monsters ya know?

Squall: I know, I know. Alright then, SeeD member rank A, Lea Strife, you are now in charge of Balamb Garden's Safety Unit. You shall do whatever necessary.

Lea: Sir! Yes, sir!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--end of chapter 1--


	2. SeeD's to the rescue!

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8. I own Lea though. The SeeD member's names are random. I can't think of any other names...

feels like he story is in an army thingy huh? well I felt like that ha ha....

**Chapter 2**

**[Balamb Garden's Safety Unit]**

_I... want to be true... to myself... so that... **he**... would notice me..._

_::This is Lea Strife, SeeD member Rank A speaking. I want all the SeeD members to report to Class 2-B immediately. I repeat, all SeeD members to report to Class2-B immediately::_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Class 2-B=

Lea: Alright, everybody settle down. I am now in charge of Balamb Garden's Safety Unit. As you all know, the training center's gate is broken and the monsters are on a rampage. I will divide everyone in groups. Each group will give support in eliminating the monsters while the Balamb Garden's Technician Unit fix the training gate.

Lea pushes a small button on the desk and a screen comes out. A map of Balamb Garden is displayed on it.

Lea: Ok, now, the people that will be excused from this is are Selphie, Nida, Xu, and Quistis. I have already divided everyone in their groups, so please kindly check in the computer at your desk. If there is any problems, you shall contact me. I'll be doing a patrol around Garden. Is everything clear?

Everyone: Yes, Ma'am!

Zell: What team am I on? Hmm...

Zell turns on the computer....

**---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---\---**

**=Front Gate=**

Kumiko, Jason, Allison, Damien, Barret

**=Lobby=**

Tifa, Tidus, Riser, Keiser, Nathan

**=Infirmary=**

Yuffie, Kenji, Mike, Misty, Veronica

**=Quad=**

Garnet, April, Vincent, Jessie, Adam

**=Dorms=**

Yuna, Red, Vivi, Seiya, Wakka

**=Parking Lot=**

Lulu, Suzuki, Reno, James, Nisa

**=Library=**

Zell, Shuin, Megumi, Natsumi, Alex

**=Cafeteria=**

Rikku, Haru, Adrian, Sam, Jake

**=Second Floor=**

Zidane, Mahadi, Miaka, Nakajima, Hisoka

**=First Back Up Unit=**

Rinoa, Irvine, Fuujin, Raijin, Seifer

**=Second Back Up Unit=**

Xu, Quistis, Selphie, Nida

**=Medical Unit=**

Aeris, Ellie, Miyuki

**---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---/---**

Zell: Lea! The First Back Up Unit aren't SeeD's!

Lea: I know. They volunteered to help. Ok, everyone, all you have to do is just guard the sectors. Do NOT, I repeat do NOT leave your posts! Call the Back Up Unit only on an emergency! If anyone is hurt or wounded, go to the infirmary. Do NOT go alone. I want the medical unit and the back up units to be on standby at all times! Everyone, dismissed.

Quistis: [walks up to Lea] Hey, don't over work yourself ok?

Xu: Yea, it's hard being the leader isn't it?

Lea: I'll be fine. Ok, let's start work!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Quad=

Selphie: Oh hey, they're here.

Garnet: [salutes] SeeD member Rank 26, Garnet Til Alexandros, in charge of Quad Safety Unit, reporting for duty! We will be assisting you with any monster problems.

Nida: Thanks for coming.

CRASH!!!

Selphie: Oh my god!! Not again! It just won't stick together! How are we going to play on stage now?

Nida: I told you, duct tape just won't do... we really need the technician unit here...

Jessie: I know a little bit about technician stuff. want help?

Selphie: SURE! thanks a lot!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Infirmary=

Xu: So... we need another 120 boxes... wow... who knew we needed more anti-confusion spells than potions....

Dr Kadowaki: Oh, here you are, our body guards.. 

Yuffie: Hey! SeeD member Rank 28, Yuffie Kisaragi, in charge of Infirmary Safety Unit, reporting for du~teys! We're gonna wipe out the monsters in no time!

Xu: heh... energetic little youngsters....

Dr Kadowaki: Sounded like you when you were small... ha ha ha

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Library=

Quistis: O... kay... who the hell wanted the playboy magazines?!

Zell: Yo! SeeD member Rank 30, Zell Dincht, in charge of Library Safety Unit, here to save the books! Dude! Someone requested playboy?

["hachoo!" Irvine sneezes out of nowhere]

Quistis: I wonder what Squall would say about this...

Zell: probably "whatever..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Commander's Office=

Lea: Sir! I'm here to report about the Safety Unit

Squall: Alright

Lea: I've dispatched teams to each sector and I have 2 back up units. This will take around 2 days because of the amount of monsters that is out.

Squall: Lea...

Lea: uh... yes, sir?

Squall: _(I saw you battling T-Rexaur in the lobby. You're wounded pretty badly. Are you sure you can take this up? Are you listening?? Lea!)_

Lea: Sir, speak... not think. How the heck am I suppose to understand you?

Squall: Oh, sorry. Ahem... You're badly wounded, are you sure you can take this up?

Lea: I... I'm fine... Sir... I've finally become a SeeD... what more can I ask for? It's been my dream... since forever...

Squall: Ok, you know what, I'm going to patrol with you.

Lea: ehh? I mean, what do you mean by that, sir?

Squall: Anything is better than sitting around here.

Lea: Y.. Yes sir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Somewhere=

Rinoa: So.. like... what do we do now?

Fuujin: WAIT.

Raijin: They're SeeD's ya know!

Irvine: They won't need us for a while.

Seifer: How the hell did I end up with you losers?

Rinoa: Put a sock in it...

Irvine: Well, I don't know bout you guys but I'm gonna go to Selphie and for once, make my move.

Seifer: Let's go guys. We have better things to do.

Raijin: see ya later, ya know

Fuujin: BYE

Rinoa: hmm... oh well... wonder what's Squall's doing? [goes off]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Training Center Secret Area=

Lea: The view here is so beautiful!

Squall: Yea... _(It takes my mind off of things for a while...)_

Lea: umm... Squall?

Squall: yes?

Lea: Have you... uh... like... ever been in love?

Squall: ...

Lea: I'll take that as a maybe... I wonder how it feels like... to have someone come and save you from danger...

Squall: _(Kinda like how I save Rinoa...)_

Lea: I wish he would notice me... *sigh*

Rinoa: There you are! Squall!

Rinoa gives Squall a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Lea: [blink, blink] you _are_ together!

Rinoa: huh? oh yea! I love Squall a lot! he does too, rite?

Rinoa held Squall's arm tighter while he just blushed.

Lea: (giggle) lucky you... I wished I can be that bold...

Rinoa: you have a crush on someone... now don't you?

Lea: *blush* U.. um.. yea...

Squall: _(Oh man, girl talks... gotta get outta here...)_

Lea: Well, I have to patrol. Rinoa, I'm leaving Squall to you. *wink* have fun!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Parking Lot=

Reno: You think there will be any monsters around here at all?

Kumiko: Who knows. Anyway, Suzuki, Nisa, you two go to the corridor. We'll handle things here.

Nisa: Alright.

Suzuki: Ok.

Nisa and Suzuki walks to the corridor talking and smiling to each other.

Lulu: Don't they just look cute together?

Reno: Nisa's suppose to be my girlfriend but that skinny ass of Suzuki just had to come here and steal Nisa's puny lil' heart. Just thinkin' bout it makes me sick.

Kumiko: Think whatever you want to think. Just don't get your personal business mixed up with our duties as SeeD's.

Reno: Party pooper...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Library=

Zell: Then, I gave it my Meteor Strike move! He was obviously dead by then. Ha ha!

Pig-tailed Librarian: Oh wow... I wish I could battle monsters like you. But... I'm not cut out to be a fighter... I'm only good at reading books and stuff...

Zell: Nah, you're really great and all you know...

Pig-tailed Librarian: Well you're kinda--

Shuin: Lacking off. C'mon Mr. Romeo-the-Leader!

Shuin drags Zell away from the librarian.

Quistis: Okay, I think I've done what I can for now. If you need any help, just call me. I'll be in my classroom doing more paperwork... See you.

Library Committee: Alright. Thank you for your help!

Alex: Guys! Get ready! They're coming!

Megumi: Man, that's a big one!

Natsumi: Let's get 'em!

Shuin: This is what I live for... heh heh heh...

Zell: Library Safety Unit is on to save the books again!

The pig-tailed librarian watched the action that was going on between the monsters and the SeeD's.

Pig-tailed Librarian: _(Oh wow... I wish I could fight like them...)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Dorms=

Lea: Dorms Safety Unit! Everything ok?

Yuna: yup! It's all okay here!

Wakka: umm... Lea?

Lea: yes?

Wakka: would you mind... giving this to Lulu?

Lea: wha? oh... alright...

Wakka hands over a small package to Lea.

Wakka: Thank you very much. I will do my best to fulfill my mission!

Seiya: ooohhh... so the rumors are true... Wakka likes Lulu... he he *smirks*

Lea: Ok, settle down, settle down. Don't forget your duties.

Dorms Safety Unit: Yes Ma'am!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Corridor, outside the Library=

Quistis: Seifer, what in the world are you doing?

Seifer: Why, waiting for you, my fair lady.

Quistis: *sweat drop* umm... why don't you rest? you seem sick today. _ (more like everyday...)_

Seifer: No, no, no, my love will never die for you...

Quistis: What the hell....

Raijin: it worked, ya know.

Fuujin: AMUSING.

Quistis: And how would that be?

Raijin: we were like playing around ya know? And suddenly Zell came and offered Seifer a drink, ya know?

Fuujin: FELL FOR IT.

Quistis: No wonder Zell wanted that drug the other day... [waves finger in front of Seifer]

Seifer: Oohh... pretty finger... I like...

Raijin: It's like he's all stupid, ya know, ya know?

Quistis: I know, I know. Hmm.... [takes out whip and hits Seifer a-gazillion times]

Seifer: Ouch... Mommy... that hurts... *faints*

Quistis: Well have fun! bye bye! *lalalala~*

Fuujin: GO.

Raijin: yup... he'll wake up in an hour or so, ya know.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Parking Lot, corridor=

Suzuki: Oh, hey Lea! How is it going?

Lea: S... Suzuki-chan! How are you guys doing here? Any problems?

Nisa: Nope! It's all clean here!

Lea: Nisa... oh yea... _(I forgot that I teamed you up with Suzuki... Oh man...)_

Suzuki: What you got there?

Lea: Oh this? this is just something that i have to deliver. Lulu! you there?

Lulu: Oh, hello Lea.

Lea: Here's a package for you. Enjoy!

Lulu: oh... thank you for taking the trouble.

_::Lea! Lea! can you here me?!::_

Lea: Squall? [takes out a walkie-talkie] _::Yea! What is it?::_

_::The mother T-Rexaur just broke out with 2 full-grown with her! This is dangerous! take care of it now! It's heading to the Parking Lot!::_

Lea: _::What?!:: (Goddammit!) ::All SeeD members! report to the car park sector RIGHT NOW! We have an emergency! Medical Unit and Back Up Units on standby!::_

Quistis: What's going on here?!

Lea: Look behind you...

There, stood a terrifying monster, the mother T-Rexaur, with another 2 T-Rexaurs beside her.

Lea: Come on people! Move out! ALL STUDENTS CLEAR THE WAY! All Unit Leaders attack the mother! The other SeeDs, attack the other two! Go! NOW NOW NOW!!!

The place is clearly a mess, SeeDs and Students all running around trying to get away from the rampaging T-Rexaurs.

Suzuki: NISA! WATCH OUT!!

Lea looks back and saw Nisa already knocked out with her head bleeding.

Lea: _(SH*T!) ::Medical Unit, Aeris! Go and help Nisa NOW!::_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--end of chapter 2--

note: all the SeeD's member names are randomly typed. so, just pretend we know these guys...


End file.
